Fables 4
"Remembrance Day" is the fourth story in Fables. Overview "Remembrance Day" is Chapter Four of the first story arc of Fables (collected in the trade paperback Fables: Legends in Exile), which involves the mystery around Rose Red's apparent murder. In this chapter, the Fables celebrate their annual Remembrance Day ceremony and Bigby Wolf gathers everyone together to reveal what happened to Rose Red. Plot The issue opens on the evening of the Remembrance Day ceremony. It shows Beauty and Beast arriving along with other guests. Snow has come up with the idea of selling off Prince Charming's title via a raffle and people are buying tickets. King Cole reads the history of the Fables as part of the ceremony. The Fables originated in the Homelands. A being of unknown origins called the Adversary arose. It began conquering one land in the Homelands after another. By the time the Fables realized the extent of the Adversary's ambitions, he was too powerful to resist. The Fables that survived his conquests fled to Earth where they united into a single community. King Cole concludes the tale by raising a toast to their determination to some day retake the Homelands. All the guests at the gala join him and we see Fables in other locations making the toast as well. Other guests seen at the party are Pinocchio, who complains about being forever stuck as a young boy; Bluebeard and Jack, who Bigby allows to attend as long as they stay separated; Colin, who attempts to sneaks in to the kitchen; and Bigby, who asks Snow to teach him how to dance. Snow makes a remark to Bigby about the kitchen and Bigby tells her this has has helped him solve the last part of the investigation. Bigby has everyone involved in the case gather together at King Cole's penthouse. Jack arrives first and mentions he won the lottery for Prince Charming's title. As everyone else arrives, Bigby tells them he's solved the crime and had Jack looking for the killer at the gala. When Jack brings her out, Bigby reveals that the woman is Rose Red herself. Credits *Bigby Wolf *Snow White *Jack Horner *Trusty John *Flycatcher *Grimble *Beauty *Beast *Boy Blue *Prince Charming *Rose Red *Colin *Bluebeard *Cinderella *King Cole *Pinocchio *The Adversary (Flashback) *Red Riding Hood (Flashback) *Baba Yaga (Flashback) *Apollo (Flashback) *Don Quixote (Flashback) *Jack Pumpkinhead (Flashback) *Cowardly Lion (Flashback) *Maid Marian (Flashback) *Robin Hood (Flashback) *Sancho Panza (Flashback) *Scarecrow (Flashback) *Tin Woodsman (Flashback) Locations *New York City **The Woodlands **Foyer **Ballroom **Kitchen **Bigby's office **King Cole's penthouse **The Farm *Homelands **The Emerald Kingdom **The Kingdom of the Great Lion Continuity *The flashback to the Homelands shows Geppetto, Jack, Red Riding Hood, and the Big Bad Wolf. *The first two places invaded by the Adversary are the Emerald Kingdom, which appears to be an analog for Oz, and the Kingdom of the Great Lion, which appears to be an analog for Narnia. Trivia *First appearance of Pinocchio. *First appearance of Red Riding Hood. *First appearance of Baba Yaga. *First appearance of Apollo. *First appearance of Don Quixote. *First appearance of Jack Pumpkinhead. *First appearance of Cowardly Lion. *First appearance of Maid Marian. *First appearance of Sancho Panza. *First appearance of Scarecrow. *First appearance of Tin Woodsman. *The "public place" where some of the Fables are shown gathering is the Alice in Wonderland statue in New York City's Central Park. It was made by Jose de Creeft in 1959. Category:Issues Category:Fables